The Sugar Sisters' Sane Adventure in Anime Land
by Sugar Sisters
Summary: The Anime World has become unstable because of evil non-animes like Pokemon and evil prep fanfcition writers! Who did they call to fix it? The Sugar Sisters along with FutureWarrior are here to save the day! Expect saneness, sugarness, crossovers and zany


A/N: *Sisters laugh sanely* Our fic! We save the anime world!  
  
Disclaimer: We own Trunks, Vash and pixie stix! We do! And we own ourselves! FutureWarrior own 's himself though.  
  
The Sugar Sisters Sane Trip in Anime World  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission by Sweet Sharie  
  
At The Sugar Sisters' Lair  
  
The High Goddess and FutureWarrior are sparring. The Goddess of Sugar is reading lemons and the Goddess of Fire is watching Trigun DVDs with her ferrets. Suddenly, one of FutureWarrior's beams hits the TV, which electrocutes and sucks them all in.  
  
In Anime Land  
  
FutureWarrior and the High Goddess (Megami_Juuhachigou) pick themselves up off the ground, rubbing their heads. Looking around, they see people running around swinging ferret cages and weird noises coming from closets, dark corners and trees.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" moans the High Goddess. But it is true. The goddess of Sugar and the Goddess of Fire have sprinkled Saneness and Hentai dust everywhere.  
  
"It's about time you guys woke up!" says the Goddess of Sugar. "We got sucked into the TV!"  
  
"What!!!" shouts FutureWarrior. He looks curiously at the Sugar Goddess. "Why do you suddenly have pink hair?"  
  
"It can be any color here!" The Sugar Goddess laughs sanely. Her tail twitches.  
  
The Goddess of Fire is wearing a long red trench coat and riding an emperor chair thingy, carried by Yamcha slaves. The Goddess of Fire whips the slaves who cower in fear. "What are we doing here anyway?"  
  
"I don't know Kaki-chan," says the Goddess of Sugar.  
  
"OH MY GODDESS!!!" yells the High Goddess, "It's Trunks!!!" The Sugar Sisters do the first thing that comes to mind. They run up and immediately glomp Mirai and GT Trunks. Both Trunks smile.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asks Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA!!" screams the Goddess of Sugar. "And Goku and Gohan and Goten and Piccolo!!!" She runs up and glomps all of them. The other Sugar Sisters continue to glomp the Trunks. Then they stop and notice Yamcha.  
  
"He's mine!!!" yells the Goddess of Fire.  
  
"No he's mine!!!" shouts the High Goddess  
  
"You're both wrong!!" yells FutureWarrior.  
  
"I want him!!!" screams the Goddess of Sugar  
  
All of them grab on to Yamcha's legs and arms and pull.  
  
"I want to torture him first!!!" says the Goddess of Sugar. "I'm the shortest! I should do it!!!"  
  
"You got to do the last one!! This turns mine!!" wines the Goddess of Fire  
  
Vegeta snickers. Goku steps forward. "Even though he is a disgusting gay faggot," he looks at Yamcha, "Well you are!! He's one my oldest friends and I can't let you kill him."  
  
The Sisters look at Goku and drop Yamcha. FutureWarrior pouts.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asks Gohan.  
  
"We are the Sugar Sisters," says the High Goddess, "And this is our friend and champion FutureWarrior. "I am the High Goddess also known as Megami_Juuhachigou. These are my sisters Sweet Sharie, the Sugar Goddess and pyro freak the Goddess of Fire."  
  
"Do you know why we are here?" asks the Goddess of Sugar, hugging Mirai Trunks.  
  
"No. Why would we know about a bunch a bimbos?" asks Vegeta. The Goddess of Fire sets his hair on fire. Veggie screams and runs around finally putting it out. The Sugar Sisters and FutureWarrior laugh sanely.  
  
"Why don't we ask the Pixie Stix Tiki God?" asks FutureWarrior.  
  
"Yesh!" The Goddess of Fire says "Lets call Dad!"  
  
The Goddess of Sugar claps her hands and then a pink cell phone appears. She dials a number. "Hi Daddy!!! You what? Look up at the sky!! Daddy's going to tell us something!"  
  
Everyone looks at the sky. The Pixie Stix Tiki God appears in the sky. Immediately the Sugar Sisters bow to it. The God smiles.  
  
"Why have you sent us here Pixie?" asks FutureWarrior.  
  
"BE QUIET FOOLISH BOY!!!" booms the Pixie Stix Tiki God. FutureWarrior bows.  
  
"Why have you sent us here father?" asks the High Goddess.  
  
"The Anime world has become unstable my beautiful daughters. Many new so- called animes like Digimon and Pokemon have emerged. Many prep fanfiction authors have been writing horrible fan fiction where Marron sleeps with Trunks, Yamcha is the king of the world and Goku, Vegeta, and Krillen found a boy group!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" scream the Sugar Sisters and FutureWarrior. The Saiya-jins and Piccolo cover their ears.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry it is so my children. You have been chosen to restore order to the world of anime. Go out and find the most powerful warriors of anime and triumph over the evil preps. But I will give you special powers to help you on your quest. To the High Goddess, I give power over all cheese products that come out of cans."  
  
A light flows over the High Goddess.  
  
"To the Goddess of Fire, I give the power to control a person's fuckableness level."  
  
A light engulfs the Goddess of Fire.  
  
"And to my littlest daughter, the Goddess of Sugar, I give the power of the lemon. You now have the power to make people want to have explicit sex with each other."  
  
A light engulfs the Goddess of Sugar.  
  
"And to you, my daughters' knight, I present the power of the pheniox. Your own Jedi powers of the force plus this new power to call phenioxes will aid you in your quest to protect my daughters. Do not fail us." The Pixie Stick Tiki God leaves as the Sisters and their knight bow low.  
  
"I guess we're going on a quest then," says the High Goddess.  
  
"I want to stop in the trigun part!" says the Goddess of Fire hugging a Vash plushie. The Z gangs slowly backs away from them.  
  
"Oh no! You're coming with us!" FutureWarrior grabs them and brings them back.  
  
The Sugar Goddess points to two rabbits on the grass nearby. Immediately the rabbits look at each other, and then begin to fuck like…well RABBITS!  
  
"This is going to be a long trip…" moan the Z-fighters as the Sisters and FutureWarrior laugh sanely and leave, carried by groveling Yamcha slaves.  
  
Review now people! Tell us what you think! Ideas for animes and authors to conquer! 


End file.
